Vincente Minnelli
Vincente Minnelli, de son vrai nom Lester Anthony Minnelli réalisateur américain, né à Chicago le 28 février 1903 et mort le 25 juillet 1986. Il est parfois également référencé sous le nom de Vicente Minnelli. Biographie Vincente Minnelli naît dans une famille de gens du spectacle. Son père, Vincent Minnelli, dirigeait le Minnelli Brothers' Tent Theatre et le jeune Vincente entre dans le monde du spectacle dès l'âge de trois ans. Montrant un certain talent pour le dessin, il commence sa carrière comme dessinateur de costumes et décorateur et aborde la mise en scène en tant qu'assistant. Nommé directeur artistique du Radio City Music Hall à New York en 1933, il fit ses débuts à Broadway, montant entre autres le spectacle Ziegfeld Follies. Au début des années 1940, Arthur Freed lui propose de le rejoindre à la MGM. Minnelli trouve alors ternes et statiques les mises en scène hollywoodiennes et entreprend de rendre dans ses films l'atmosphère des artistes qui l'avaient touché, les fauves, les impressionnistes et les surréalistes. Les films de Minnelli sont hauts en couleurs et son habileté à mêler plusieurs styles le rend célèbre. Il met en scène de nombreuses comédies musicales, réputées pour leur scènes oniriques et l'intégration de scènes de ballet ou de chansons en osmose avec le déroulement de l'histoire. Vincente Minnelli se marie quatre fois, et notamment à Judy Garland pendant six ans (de 1945 à 1951), avec qui il a une fille, Liza Minnelli. Il écrit ses mémoires, Tous en scène (I Remember it Well) dont le titre anglais est une référence à une chanson de Gigi, et le titre français celui de l'un de ses grands succès, Tous en scène (The Band Wagon), comédie musicale sur le thème de l'entertainement (distraction, spectacle) hollywoodien et la vie de scène. Récompenses Un Américain à Paris (1951) et Gigi (1958) remportèrent chacun l'Oscar du meilleur film. Gigi valut de plus à Minnelli l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur. Filmographie * 1942 : Panama Hattie * 1943 : Un petit coin aux cieux (Cabin in the Sky) * 1943 : I Dood It * 1944 : Le Chant du Missouri (Meet Me in St. Louis) * 1945 : L'Horloge (The Clock) * 1945 : Yolanda et le voleur (Yolanda and the Thief) * 1946 : Ziegfeld Follies * 1946 : Lame de fond (Undercurrent) * 1946 : La Pluie qui chante (Till The Clouds Roll By) - scènes avec Judy Garland * 1948 : Le Pirate ou parfois La Pirate (The Pirate) * 1949 : Madame Bovary * 1950 : Le Père de la mariée (Father of the Bride) * 1951 : Allons donc, papa ! (Father's Little Dividend) * 1951 : Un Américain à Paris (An American in Paris) * 1952 : Les Rois de la couture (Lovely to Look at) * 1952 : Les Ensorcelés (The Bad and the Beautiful) * 1953 : Histoire de trois amours (The Story of Three Loves, sketch « Mademoiselle ») * 1953 : Tous en scène (The Band Wagon) * 1954 : La Roulotte du plaisir (The Long, Long Trailer) * 1954 : Brigadoon * 1955 : La Toile d'araignée (The Cobweb) * 1955 : Kismet * 1956 : La Vie passionnée de Vincent van Gogh (Lust for Life) * 1956 : Thé et sympathie (Tea and Sympathy) * 1957 : La Femme modèle (Designing Woman) * 1957 : The Seventh Sin * 1958 : Gigi * 1958 : Qu'est-ce que maman comprend à l'amour ? (The Reluctant Debutante) * 1958 : Comme un torrent (Some Came Running) * 1960 : Celui par qui le scandale arrive... (Home from the hill) * 1960 : Un numéro du tonnerre (Bells Are Ringing) * 1962 : Les Quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse (Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse) * 1962 : Quinze jours ailleurs (Two Weeks in Another Town) * 1963 : Il faut marier papa (The Courtship of Eddie's Father) * 1964 : Au revoir, Charlie (Goodbye Charlie) * 1965 : Le Chevalier des sables (The Sandpiper) * 1970 : Melinda (On a Clear Day You Can See Forever) * 1976 : Nina (''A Matter of Time) Minnelli Minnelli Minnelli]